The instant invention relates to a switch for a hair drying device which device includes a hair dryer and a rotating curling iron. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a four-position switch which is useful in such a hair drying device.
A hair drying device of the kind described is known from EP Pat. No. 0 052 325.
Basing itself on same, it is the object of the instant invention to design a switch so that the following four functions become possible.
curling iron at rest, hair dryer on; PA0 curling iron in operation, hair dryer on; PA0 curling iron at rest, hair dryer off; PA0 curling iron in operation, hair dryer off.
The possibility of switching the hair dryer and the rotating curling iron on and off independently of each other is to be created. This leads to the four combination possibilities mentioned above. In that case, it is in particular possible to keep the curling iron running without switching on the hair dryer, that is to say without drying action and therefore without heating, for instance in order to treat the hair without drying, merely to smooth it and/or to give it shape. This may be desirable for instance to cool the hair since in the known device the air is in any case sucked through the openings in the curling iron and through the hair wound up on it.